


【KS】Liquid Flows

by smilemarbles



Category: krist / singto, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【KS】Liquid Flows

就像被掐住咽喉的感觉，任由感官被夺走控制权的身体。

 

认真看着镜头的身影，自信享受的脸，是因为有经验吗？

快门的手不停的用镜头记录每一个瞬间，性感的、妩媚的、不可名状让自己沉溺的

，脸上美好的一颦一笑，让无法隐藏的秘密，随之飞舞。

 

Perawat Sangpotirat算是见过大风大浪的人，有趣、迷人的交际圈，

像聚光灯一样吸引着人们想靠近的心。他喜欢任何一切美的事物。

 

「那个人是谁？」

「Sing？一个小模特而已，说是没钱来赚点外快。」 

谎言。举手投足之间那样的姿态，处于镜头前的自然，无论怎么看“小模特”和“赚点外

快”都不会是事实。

 

摄影师已经给他换了五六套衣服，从医师、糕点师、王子、动漫人物，换到现在穿着

空少制服。年轻男人轻轻地坐在圆形凳子上，并拢的腿折成一个弧线，往后梳起的头

发与露出领口的颈肩，干净而利落。不避讳的注视引来了对方的目光，直勾勾地看着

，似乎是要把自己的魂也勾了去。

 

不该是这样，身体的诚实反应让Perawat感觉自己口干舌燥。在这短暂的时间，互不

相识的情况下，他的脑袋里竟产生了一些糟糕的想法，那个嘴唇翘起、低垂着目光的

人，手指头摸过脸庞时仿佛也轻抚过他的内心，像用丝线勾刮着他的心瓣，搔搔痒痒

，无处发泄又忍不住放肆念想往糟糕的世界去。

 

他陷入这旖旎又焦躁不安的气氛中，这不是日常的他。 

 

**

 

拍摄进入了后半段，敞开的衬衫与黑色领带在闇红色沙发上散发着慵懒的光，半咬

着下唇又将领带在嘴唇之上轻轻滑过，安静的拍摄场地除了快门跟Perawat自己略为

急促的呼吸声外，些许的笑声正在震动他的耳膜，像极了蛊惑人心的海妖塞壬。

 

这一切的窘境与故作镇定，一丝不漏的落入Perawat眼前的男子眼里。

 

作为今日的小模特Singto Prachaya，在镜头前不掩饰地展现自己，对向来上镜的他

不是什么困难的事情，无懈可击的拍摄进度，分不清楚的工作内容，比起说是制作个

人商品更像是角色扮演这种事情Singto自是不感兴趣戳破，对他有兴趣的人仍在望梅

止渴，不要求太多进展的自己选择懵懂无知。

 

至于后面会怎么发展，Singto打算让自己有迹可循。 

 

**

 

不该是这样的进展，当身体被压在沙发上。

 

「Singto，其实是一个漂亮的人。」

「你奖励人都习惯压在沙发上吗？Perawat 。」

「叫我kit如何？叫本名多生疏啊Sing。」

 

嘴唇覆盖了上去，捏住了心心念念的膝盖，下午的时候已经在脑内沙盘操演了无数次

，他要掐住Singto的膝盖，他想要亲吻爱抚这块糖糕，他想要让Singto觉得自己是被

喜欢的，甚至他都准备好了一切，在自己的休息室，沙发上按住这个柔软的人，他会

下陷在体重与姿势的羞耻之间，而他也这么做了。

 

Singto让他感觉到快乐，他是失乐的天堂。

 

几乎在润滑成功的一瞬间就将自己整个没入，泪光闪烁的脸总让人有蹂躏的欲望，被

包裹的感觉与热度让他不能停止自己的要求，他想要在这个小空间里看遍Singto的每

个表情，难耐的、哭泣的还是喜欢的沉溺而胡言乱语说着喜欢。

 

那都不重要，席卷的春色让两人像万花镜般绽放。 

要是能够欢愉下去该有多好，如果梦能不醒。 

 

** 

 

「其实根本没有Singto Prachaya这个人。」

 

合上了调查档案，演艺圈与模特圈被他翻了个遍，甚至，经纪公司也没有这个人，任

凭Perawat掘地三尺地寻找，他的梦，仍然从他手中消失了。

 

这是个有预谋的插曲吗？其实也根本没有损失什么。

 

依稀记得在空气中馀留的香味，只剩下他一个人，在这里寻找着不知道何时才能再见

一次的人。香甜的气息，在鼻息间若隐若现。 

 

** 

 

三万六千公尺的高度，投射进玻璃窗的阳光让人昏昏欲睡。

 

**

 

「这里是座舱长广播，欢迎大家搭乘泰国航空.......」

 

陌生又有点熟悉的声音在耳边响起，Perawat睁开了眼睛听着飞机上的广播，

窝在头等舱的私人空间内看着窗外发呆，不切实际地以为幻觉乍现。

 

直到来人伴随着熟悉的香味在他的身边停驻。

 

「你好Perawat先生。」

「我是Prachaya Ruangro。这次的座舱长。」

 

「或者。」

 

 

「你愿意叫我Singto？」

 

光线之下，Perawat的眼中，似乎有什么跟着四周的氛围流转。

 


End file.
